I Hate That I'm In Love With You
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: Sakura is a normal, well as normal as a girl with oink hair can be, student. She just wants to get good grades and hang with her friends, some of who are very popular. But that gets ruined when the school heartthrob, and slight player, Uchiha Sasuke takes an interest in her. Main paring: SasuSaku. Minor parings: NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejTen and SuiKar(Suigetsu and Karin)


**A/N: Here is the replacement story for** My Messed Up Life**, and I'm glad I'm finally getting this up! I hope you all like this story. Please don't flame me.**

_this is thought/ talking to inner_

_**writing**_

**Inner**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

It is the last class of the day and my, pedo looking, teacher's voice is starting to bore me.

I look around only to see a bunch of girls glaring daggers at me.

When I turn to look out the window I see the reason why all those girls are glaring at me. And he's smirking.

Uchiha Sasuke, extremely handsome, smart, rich, cocky, athletic, and a slight player.

_I can't believe I used to have a crush on him._

We have every single class together and we sit right next to each other.

His fangirls weren't happy about that and now I have to avoid them at all costs outside of class/school.

I try to listen to what the teacher is saying, but a note lands on my desk.

I place it in my lap, unfold it, and read it.

_**Hey Pinky! Stay away from my Sasuke-kun! He wouldn't even look at you if it wasn't for these damn seating charts.**_

I look around and see Karin glaring right at me.

She is Sasuke's #1 fangirl and the schools biggest skank.

_I don't know what Suigetsu sees in her._

I start to crumple the paper, but something takes it out of my hand.

I look over and see Sasuke reading the note and his smirk growing.

_Bastard!_

I try to take notes, but something heavy is put around my shoulders.

I see something in the corner of my eye so I turn and I see Karin and she is PISSED!

I look over to the right and I see why she's so angry.

Sasuke has his arm around my shoulder.

**YAY! Sasuke-kun is touching us!**

_SHUT UP!_

**NO! And besides, look at how angry Karin is. She deserves it for being such a skank ass bitch!**

_You're right about that._

**I know! *insert smug grin***

_UGH! Please go away._

**Fine!**

Karin was about to say something, but the teacher interrupted her.

"Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of the class Miss Uzamaki?" He asks her.

"No Orochimaru-sensei." Karin says.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing at the skank.

Sasuke doesn't move his arm after that. This is really annoying.

I try to move his arm, but he just pulls me closer to him.

_Bastard!_

When the bell rings I get my stuff and I'm out of there faster than Ino at a shoe sale.

I get to my locker and put my stuff in my backpack while texting Ino.

**_Hey Pig!_**

**_Hey Forehead!_**

**_You still bringing me home?_**

**_Sorry I can't. I have a date with Sai._**

**_You could have told me earlier._**

**_I said I was sorry._**

**_I know I was just giving you a hard time. Have fun with Sai. Bye._**

**_Bye._**

Sighing, I start walking home.

_I hope dad isn't home_

After about 15 minutes of walking I was almost a quarter of the way home.

I stop at a convenience store and get a strawberry slushy.

A dark blue car, I don't know what kind but it looks expensive, pulls up to the convenience store right as I step out. The windows are tinted so I can't see who is in the car.

Taking a sip of my drink, I start to walk away from the store and the car. Not even bothering to look when I hear a car open.

"Oi, Haruno!"

_Oh crap! Not him!_

I start walking faster when I hear footsteps behind me.

He easily catches up to me.

I feel arms around my waist, I almost drop my slushy.

"LET GO OF MY UCHIHA!" I yell at him.

"Why? You're interesting." Sasuke replies.

"Just tell me what the fuck you want then let me go." I spit out at him while bringing my slushy to my mouth and taking another sip.

I hear him chuckle.

_He's probably smirking._

"What I want is," I feel his breath on my ear as he leans in closer."you." He whispers.

* * *

**A/N 2: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed the story. I will delete all flames, so don't flame me. Review, follow, and favorite.**

**Later Bitches!**


End file.
